medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor Wiki:Requests for Adminship
Requirements for adminship In order to qualify to be an admin, one must: *Have a record of civil behavior. *Have no record of blockable offense within three months of the RfA *Be known and respected amongst the community. *Have attained 500 mainspace edits at least. Regulations for voting *'Keep your cool'. RfAs have been known to host some nasty flame wars. If another user disagrees with you and gives you trouble, just keep your cool and don't fight back. That may sound "cowardly", but if you fight back, you could receive a block, and/or make the flame war escalate. *'New users can't vote'. Sorry, but that's the way it is. Someone can easily make a bunch of dummy accounts, all vote for their friend to be an admin, and unfairly turn the tide of the vote. For this reason, new users cannot vote for the possibility of being a sockpuppet. Anyone trying to use sockpuppets will be blocked. *'Be descriptive'. Though you don't have to, it's a lot easier for a discussion if you say why you're voting what you're voting. If you just say "Support-- 06:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC)", you're not really saying why the candidate should be an admin, and your vote may be excluded and strikethroughed. It's not just for supports, but for all votes. *'No Self-Support'. Nominators may only support the nominee if they are not the person they are nominating. Glossary of vote titles Not just the standard "Support" and "Oppose"s are used in RfAs. This subsection lists most vote types. *'Support' - A positive vote. **'Strong Support' - A very positive vote. **'Weak Support' - A positive vote, but the voter has not ruled out oppose. *'Neutral' - A vote saying that the voter is unsure about the nominee/between supporting and opposing. **'Neutral leaning towards Support' - A neutral vote, but closer to support than oppose. **'Neutral leaning towards Oppose' - A neutral vote, but closer to oppose than support. *'Pending' - Vote not yet decided; essentially the same as neutral. *'Oppose' - A negative vote. **'Strong Oppose' - A very negative vote. **'Weak Oppose' - A negative vote, but the voter has not ruled out support. *'Not yet' - A negative vote saying that the nominee has not been around long enough, but would be admin material if they had been around for a longer time. *'Comment' - A comment. **: - a comment made in response to another comment can simply be indented. *'Question' - A sort of comment that asks a question. (Ex. What would you do with your tools?) =Nominations= To start a Request for Adminship, please create a new section as shown ( Name ) AwesomeSauce360 I would like to request become an bureaucrat on this wiki, because in my honest opinion, I: *Have been reliable *Never committed an act of vandalism in my time as editor *Have over 1,400 edits in only three months *Over 900 mainspace edits Well, there you go. I hope I will soon become a respectable admin on the wiki, and thank you all for your support. Sincerely, Support *'Support' - Per nom. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Closing Given that nobody has raised any issues, and the RFA has been up for about a week now, I think it's safe to give AS360 the administrator flags. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC)